Star Wars: The Clone Wars 'The Discussion'
by Bella Skywalker
Summary: Do you want to know what happens after "Hostage Crisis" but can't wait for Season 2 to begin? Then read on to find out!


**If you are a really big Star Wars fan like me, then you should know about the Clone Wars main cast performing at Comic-Con. This is what I thought they said, since I couldn't hear very well,and I thought it would be cool to write it as I thought it would look like. **

**Thanks!**

**BTW, this occurs a couple of hours after "Hostage Crisis".  
**

**

* * *

**

It has been several hours since Bane's....rudely interruptions. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala leave the Senate to talk to Obi-wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple about the crisis with the bounty hunters.

"We have to go after Bane!" Anakin burst aloud in a briefing room, with Obi-Wan and his secret wife, Padme. Anakin stood up at the briefing table with his former Master while Padme sat down on one of of the steps.

""Just relax, Anakin. We don't have all the details!" Obi-Wan told Anakin, trying to calm him down, with no luck.

"Details? The Senate was attacked! The Supreme Chancellor was held hostage! What other details do we need?" Anakin argued, obviously angry with the situation.

'Well, for starters, we need to identify all of his composites. And to give us a clearer picture of what's _really_ going on," Obi-Wan explained.

"What's _really_ going on?" Anakin repeated. "I'll tell you what's going on. Bane is getting further and further, every minute. And we're just sitting here, doing nothing," Anakin continued. He was not the kind of person who would sit on his arse while people were dying when he could be saving them. Especially if one of those people was Padme. He _will_ find this Bane person, even if Anakin had to search to the end of the universe to find him.

"Anakin, please. I think you should listen to Obi-Wan," Padme told the Knight, deciding to join in the conversation as she got up from sitting to stand on the right side of Anakin. She had every right to. She had been listening to the two men bicker ever since Anakin brought the conversation up.

"Yes, listen to Obi-wan," Obi-wan repeated, trying to Mind Trick Anakin as a joke but was being serious at the same time.

"How can you side with him, after what we've been through today?" Anakin asked Padme, looking at her with shock and disbelief. Bane had kept both of them hostage (along with other Senators), and almost killed them. He thought that Padme would have wanted Bane found as soon as possible, not to just sit around and think about the details. Yet again, Padme and Obi-wan were older than him by four and sixteen years, so ,in a way, it made sense, but Anakin still wanted to know why his own wife wouldn't side with him.

"I'm not siding with Obi-Wan, I'm just.. being practical," Padme simply stated.

"Yes, and practically speaking, you should listen to her, Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Thank you," the Senator told the Master. Anakin rolled his blue eyes.

"I can't stand it when you two work together,"he muttered. "Am I the only one who wants to take some initiative around here?" Anakin wondered out loud. At that same moment,Ahsoka, Anakin's Padawan, burst into the briefing room.

"Master! I talked to Rex. They tracked Bane's craft after they left the capital," Ahsoka told her Master.

"Finally, at least someone's thinking around here," Anakin muttered underneath his breath.

"Excuse me?" Padme asked, obviously hearing the comment.

"Yes, pardon me?" Obi-Wan asked as well.

"Hold that thought," Anakin told them, as he turned to face his Padawan. " What else did Rex say?" he asked her.

"He said that Bane and his cronies split up when the reached the outer atmosphere," Ahsoka added, as she stood on the other side of Obi-Wan.

"Hmm. That complicates things," Anakin notified. He almost forgot about Bane's posse: the piscine technician Robonino, Jedi hunter Aurra Sing, Weequay mercenary Shahan Alama and the IG-86 sentinel droid that Anakin managed to destroy without his lightsaber.

"Anakin, I hardly think you're in any condition to go after Bane. You _were_ just his hostage, after all," Padme pointed out, facing the Knight. She was right: Robonino shocked Anakin until he was unconscious, and was out for at least ten minutes. This was the kind of stuff that made her worried about her husband: putting himself into danger. Him being out cold almost scared the life out of Padme. Ahsoka thought otherwise.

"Ha-ha! _You_ were held hostage?" Ahsoka asked her Master, in disbelief. Although, it was funny of the thought her Master being held hostage.

"I was unarmed when Bane caught me!" Anakin told Ahsoka, facing her.

"Don't tell me-" Obi-Wan began.

"You lost you're lightsaber again?" Ahsoka and Obi-Wan asked together, looking at Anakin.

"I got it back," Anakin told them,defending himself.

"Yes....after I gave it to you," Padme pointed out. Obi-Wan looked at her, surprised.

"Wait,wait-you?! How did _you_ get it?" he asked.

"Well I..uh-" stammered the Senator. She couldn't say that Anakin gave her the lightsaber because he was committed to her. That would blow their secret!

"-Uh,well," Anakin tried to help.

"I was just..holding it for Anakin..I had something to cut!" Padme tried to fib.

"Something to cut," Anakin muttered.

"It..was heavier than I thought," Padme managed to lie.

"That's not important. What's im_portant_..is that I got it back..and saved the day...like always," Anakin told them, trying to make himself sound like a hero.

"Oh, brother," Ahsoka muttered.

"Uh, yes alright. We'll have to discuss the details of your heroics later," Obi-Wan told his former apprentice. He looked over Anakin, shoulder for a quick second, to spot Master Yoda coming into the briefing room. "It looks as though Master Yoda has finished his meeting with the Chancellor," he added. At that moment, Master Yoda had walked up to the four taller people. Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan bowed to the Jedi Master. Yoda faced Padme.

"Greetings, Senator Amidala. Unfortunate,are the circumstances of the war, yes," Master Yoda told the young Senator.

"Yes, Master Yoda, they are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go tend to the wounded," Padme told the Master, as she was about to leave the briefing room.

'Padme..I uh," Anakin began as he walked up to the Senator. He and Padme stared into each others eyes for a moment, not knowing what to say. Anakin wanted to say so many things to his wife right at that moment, but didn't want to risk blowing off their secret.

"I'm-I'm glad you're alright," he managed to tell her. He did mean what he said. He was glad she was alright, although it was him who saved her and the other Senators. Padme smiled warmly at her husband.

"Thanks to you. Good-bye," she told Anakin, as she left. The Jedi Knight stood there for a few more moments.

"Disturbing,the course of events have been of late," Master Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"What's disturbing is that none of us see what's really going on between the two of them," Obi-Wan muttered. **(According to James Arnold Taylor, that line wasn't in the script, but it's still funny)**. At that moment, Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to Yoda and bowed.," Anakin told

"Not to worry, Master Yoda. We have a general idea where Bane went. Ahsoka and I will go after him and-" Anakin began.

"No,Skywalker. Another mission, I have for you," Yoda interrupted. This confused Anakin.

"What could be more important than this?" the Knight wondered.

"Grievous. Attacked Felucia,he has. Heavy are loses. In need to go with leadership, the clones are," the ancient Jedi Master told Anakin.

"But what about Bane!?" Anakin questioned rather sternly. Surely Master Yoda knew that Bane was a great threat to anyone.

"Master Obi-Wan shall pursue the bounty hunter. To Felucia, you and your Padawan will go," Yoda ordered the three Jedi.

"As you wish," Anakin answered doubtfully, as the old Master slowly left the briefing room. Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan.

"Not to worry,Anakin. Once I'm done with Bane, I shall help you on Felucia," Obi-Wan promised Anakin.

"Alright. C'mon, Ahsoka," Anakin called for his apprentice, as he was about to leave the briefing room.

"I'd rather go after the bounty hunter," Ahsoka admitted.

"And I'd rather go after Padme then-" Anakin almost stated. Realizing what he just said,he tried to hide it.

"-Uhh...let's go!" Anakin quickly told his Padawan as he ran out of the room. Ahsoka just shook her head and followed him.

* * *

**I won't be making any sequels to this. This is just a one-shot.**

**Please review, although I do NOT own Star Wars.**

**Don't worry, my other stories will continue.**

**I've just realized that this is the most that I have written of something.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
